Big Bad Titan
The Titan AS-V.1 (originally called the Big Bad Titan) is a Nerf blaster that was originally released in 2004 under the Action Blasters series. It was re-released under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with one Mega Missile. Details It excels at long-distance shooting, especially from a high location. If not, it has the potential to damage other things and the receiver of the rocket might get bruises. Due to its reverse tactical rail, some blasters can be attached to the Titan; these blasters include small blasters like the Nite Finder EX-3 and the Maverick REV-6. This blaster is found in the Unity Power System pack, but can also be found sold alone. Color schemes The Titan has been released with the following color schemes: *Standard (red) *Original (blue) *Hulk Abomination Blaster (green) Reloading and firing To reload the Titan, load a Mega Missile into the muzzle. The blaster is then pumped full of air. Pumping the blaster twenty times allows for maximum firing range and power. Pull the trigger to fire the Mega Missile. Review Range - 10/10 - This blaster can fire up to about fifty to sixty feet when parallel to ground if pumped the max of twenty times. A stock Titan cannot fire when angled higher than forty-five degrees due to a safety feature that prevents the rocket firing if user is pumping it by placing their feet on the pump handles though that can be avoided by slightly pulling the trigger and then pointing it higher than 45º then pulling the trigger fully. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Titan has very average accuracy which gets weaker with wind strength because it is big and lightweight. Accuracy will drop if its Mega Missiles are damaged. Reliability - 9/10 - The Titan cannot jam but it can fail to blast if not pumped enough or if the Mega Missile is damaged. Rate - 1/10 - This blaster's rate of fire depends on how fast the user can pump the blaster, however it always will take a long time to grab a missle and pump the blaster, which needs to be pumped around 10 times to get a decent range. Capacity - 1/10 - The blaster holds one Mega Missile at a time. General - 7/10 - The Titan AS-V.1 is quite powerful due to its firing range. However, it takes quite a while to prime and can only hold one missile at a time, so it is recommended for long range. Trivia *The Titan, if modified, will cause bruises if shot from a short distance. Hence, it is advised that the Titan is not fired at close range to anyone. If indoors, it has some potential to break some more fragile items such as glass, porcelain, etc. Also, if the Titan is modified to shoot Micro Darts, it can fire at very long ranges such as one hundred feet and even up to three or four hundred feet if the over pressure valve is plugged. Some Nerfers do this by taking off the original barrel it comes with, hack-sawing the safety cap off, and putting darts in. **The Titan is commonly banned from Nerf wars, especially if it is modified to fire Micro Darts, because of its superior range and power, as well as the capability to hurt people at short ranges. *Homemade missiles can be made for the Titan using around the house materials. *The Titan is featured as a weapon in the Nerf N-Strike video game. *It is the only Nerf blaster to use the Mega Missle up to date. *In Greek Mythology, the Titans were a race of powerful deities that were eventually imprisoned by the god, Zeus. External links *Big Bad Titan instructions on the Hasbro website Category:Nerf blasters Category:Toys "R" Us Exclusive Category:N-Strike Category:Action Blasters blasters Category:Missile blasters